Laproscopic surgery involves the use of instruments through small incisions in the patient, avoiding the need for traditional open surgery which is both invasive to the patient and can lead to long patient recovery time. Often due to space constraints within the body of the patient, these instruments must have specialized distal ends to enable the various steps of the procedure. One such step often required is ligating or binding of tissue, such as a vein, or for closing a wound, such as at a surgical resection site. For example, during prostatectomy, the full or partial removal of the prostate gland, the dorsal vein of the penis in front of the urethra of the male patient often must be ligated, e.g., bound or tied with suture, to minimize potential bleeding from the vascular complex. However, the space about the dorsal vein complex, the angle of entry of instruments, and a preference to use very small diameter instruments make ligating this complex difficult. Thus, a specialized instrument is needed which can be laproscopically inserted into a patient and operated in a small space where traditional surgical instruments are not practical.